


i want what i want

by amaelamin



Series: hyuken tumblr prompts [7]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompts: <br/>-hyuken spanking during sex? like really really sexy hyuk spanking ken scenario, d/s elements will be a good addition but ofc consensual and incredibly trusting/loving… thank you so much! <br/>-Hyuk spanking Ken please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want what i want

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on AFF on 3 jun 2016.

Jaehwan likes playing with fire, and Hakyeon’s skin burns under his hands. He runs his hands down Hakyeon’s chest to grip his hips to find an anchor, their sinful sway and grind against his making him lightheaded. He’s feverish, sweaty, the press of the pounding music and flashing lights of the club like so many hands on his body, teasing, touching, stroking.

Hakyeon grabs his ass to pull him flush against Hakyeon’s body, forceful – Jaehwan bites down a gasp as he drinks in the proprietary look on Hakyeon’s face. Hakyeon is so good at this; it’s effortless how he moves, so confident in the knowledge of how sexy he is and knowing exactly what buttons to push so that Jaehwan can’t resist being turned on – he knows Hakyeon can feel his rousing erection every time their hips grind up against each other in satisfying validation of his visceral attractiveness. They’re hardly dancing anymore, just moving against each other in time to the pulsating beat, Hakyeon’s hands all over him and Jaehwan holding on for dear life.

“How much further do you want to go?” Hakyeon asks, low, and Jaehwan shivers at the feeling of Hakyeon’s lips against his ear.

“Kiss me,” he breathes – in for a penny, in for a pound.

Hakyeon takes his mouth, dirty slide of tongues slick in time with Hakyeon’s hands on Jaehwan’s hips guiding their grind against his.

“I do hope you get what you’re looking for tonight,” Hakyeon murmurs to him with a smirk once he breaks the kiss, Jaehwan panting.

Jaehwan looks up to the second floor of the club where Sanghyuk is watching them steadily. Sanghyuk knocks back the rest of the liquor in his glass and raises it to Jaehwan, eyes and smile dark.

“I think I will,” Jaehwan answers, grinning, eyes locked on Sanghyuk.

*

“You think you can play me like that,” Sanghyuk murmurs, sliding one hand up Jaehwan’s bare chest to his throat. He pauses, letting Jaehwan feel the easy breadth of his hand wrapped around Jaehwan’s throat before pressing down slightly – Jaehwan gasps and digs his heels into the mattress, electricity ripping through him at the weight on his windpipe. Sanghyuk could easily hold him down this way if he wanted to and Jaehwan revels in this reminder of Sangyhuk’s strength and Jaehwan’s own willing submission. His cock twitches and he tries to swallow under the grip, not able to look away from Sanghyuk’s face even if he wanted to.

Sanghyuk is kneeling between Jaehwan’s spread legs, bracing himself with one hand next to Jaehwan’s head on the pillow as he leans over Jaehwan’s naked body while he himself is still fully clothed. The expression on his face is calm, assured – head on one side as if he’s amused.

“Maybe I should leave you like this, untouched,” Sanghyuk muses.

“Maybe I’ll go see if Hakyeon is interested in finishing what he started,” Jaehwan says, and the pressure on his throat instantly deepens. Jaehwan _loves_ this game.

He knows Sanghyuk can feel his rapid heartbeat and every breath he’s taking under Sanghyuk’s hand and doesn’t bother to try to calm himself. He’s too excited, too impatient for Sanghyuk to reassert his complete possession of him to try to even out his breathing or unclench his fingers from the sheets. He’s painfully hard, arousal spiking higher with every second spent with Sanghyuk looking at him like he’s trying hard to stay under control.

“I think he would fuck me if I asked nicely,” Jaehwan whispers, letting his head fall back and his eyes fall shut. “Though maybe I would like him to ride me instead. Those hips-”

Sanghyuk crushes his mouth to Jaehwan’s, moving his hand from Jaehwan’s throat to grip Jaehwan’s face tightly and keep him in place. Jaehwan sucks in air in between kisses, the pressure off his throat now, and lets Sanghyuk plunder his mouth thoroughly.

“You liked seeing us together,” Jaehwan gasps, Sanghyuk moving down to his neck and collarbones and sucking deep red marks into the skin as his hands went to his belt. “You wouldn’t mind watching – watching as another man took me, would you? His cock in me, someone with a really big cock that would make me scream-”

“Stop it,” Sanghyuk tells him roughly, and Jaehwan delights victoriously in the wild look in Sanghyuk’s eyes. The air is cold on the wet marks on Jaehwan’s neck which he knows will bloom soon, Sanghyuk’s way of clearly marking his territory. Jaehwan is looking forward to admiring how he looks with them decorating his skin tomorrow.  

Sanghyuk opens his belt and fly and pushes his jeans and underwear down to mid-thigh without bothering to undress completely, sitting back on his heels and shaking his head slightly.

“You know exactly how to get what you want, don’t you?”

Sanghyuk doesn’t give Jaehwan time to answer or fully appreciate the sight of Sanghyuk’s hard cock curving up towards his stomach before he’s pulling Jaehwan up and then over on his hands and knees.

“I’m yours,” Jaehwan grinds out. “Make me remember it.”

Sanghyuk lubes them both up and makes sure to prepare Jaehwan well, Jaehwan’s arms starting to tremble with impatience and every movement of Sanghyuk’s fingers inside him – _notenoughnotenoughnotenough –_ he’s aching, his cock hanging heavy between his legs, and he squeezes his eyes shut as Sanghyuk’s fingers leave his body.

“What do you want?” Sanghyuk asks, one hand gripping Jaehwan’s hip firmly.

“I want your cock, I want your come,” Jaehwan breathes. “I want to smell you on me. I want to – I want to feel _owned_ -”

“I love you,” Sanghyuk tells him, right before he slams into Jaehwan. Jaehwan _howls._

“Shh,” Sanghyuk puts one hand over Jaehwan’s mouth to keep him quiet before letting a finger slip inside, Jaehwan sucking on it immediately, licking and massaging with his tongue. Sanghyuk moves his hand once Jaehwan gets the message, letting the wet finger smear over Jaehwan’s cheek before taking it away. Jaehwan’s chest heaves at the feeling of being filled so suddenly, adjusting around Sanghyuk’s length before the first stinging slap on his ass lands and Jaehwan’s brain short-circuits.

Jaehwan gasps so hard at the spank his entire body tenses, and he hears Sanghyuk moan behind him at Jaehwan’s body clenching tight around his cock. Red blooms instantly on Jaehwan’s cheeks at how good it feels – Sanghyuk hadn’t hit hard enough to seriously hurt, but hard enough that Jaehwan’s vision had gone blurry for a second at the new intense thrill of desire the pain of the slap had sent through his body.

Sanghyuk pulls out almost fully before slamming back into him, Jaehwan thrusting his hips back to meet Sanghyuk and shamelessly waiting for the next spank.

“ _Sanghyuk_ ,” he groans out, voice guttural.

The twin sensations of every slap and thrust into him make it hard to breathe as Sanghyuk finds his rhythm – each drive into Jaehwan’s body followed closely by a sharp slap on Jaehwan’s left buttcheek, and Jaehwan thinks distractedly of the way his skin must be spreading red underneath Sanghyuk’s hand.

“Only I get to touch you, understand?” Sanghyuk bites out before another slap descends and Jaehwan cannot help the full-body shudder that passes through him at the words Sanghyuk knows Jaehwan wants to hear.

“Yes,” he moans, Sanghyuk’s deep thrusts and the feel of Sanghyuk’s cock stretching him making him lose his mind.

“Nobody but me,” Sanghyuk pants. “Gets to put their hands or mouth on you. Only I get to fuck you.” Sanghyuk grabs a full handful of Jaehwan’s ass, the skin tender now from the spanking. “You don’t spread your legs for anyone else.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Jaehwan sobs, this is what he wanted, exactly what he wanted: Sanghyuk possessive and forceful, marking his claim and his territory and making Jaehwan feel owned and protected and like there’s nothing more important in his life than belonging to Sanghyuk completely. “Only you, Sanghyuk, I love you, I _love you_ -”

Sanghyuk tilts his hips and drives in deeper with more stinging slaps, Jaehwan feeling tears prick at the side of his eyes from how overwhelming the sensation is. The thought of his Sanghyuk taking and using his body that was made purely for Sanghyuk’s pleasure is the only thing running on loop in Jaehwan’s mind, and when he feels Sanghyuk tense and bury himself inside Jaehwan, fingers digging into Jaehwan’s hips, he thinks of Sanghyuk filling him up with his come, long spurts of milky-white pumping into him. He knows exactly how it tastes.

Sanghyuk pulls out and pushes Jaehwan’s hips down to hint that Jaehwan can finally lie flat and take the weight off his hands, Sanghyuk stretching out on the mattress and letting Jaehwan collapse next to him, sweaty and blood thrumming.

He gently sweeps the sweaty fringe off Jaehwan’s forehead with one hand as he catches his breath, then kicks off his jeans all the way and lets Jaehwan help pull his shirt off over his head.

“Rub against me,” he tells Jaehwan, who immediately arranges himself and presses his swollen cock against Sanghyuk’s thigh in between both of his and ruts, hips undulating as fast as he can in desperate need to come. He hides his face in Sanghyuk’s neck, panting hot against Sanghyuk’s skin as he feels his orgasm build – it never takes him very long after Sanghyuk’s fucked him, the feeling of being full and stretched and the slickness between his thighs still fresh enough to push him over the edge easily. Sanghyuk smells so good, sweat and skin, and Jaehwan breathes in deep as he finds the right angle, the right pressure, fingers digging into Sanghyuk’s arm –

He empties himself over Sanghyuk’s hip and thigh with a whine, still rutting into the now-slick skin until he’s spent.

Sanghyuk plays idly with Jaehwan’s hair, running his fingers through the thick locks and petting Jaehwan down from his high as Jaehwan watches the fireworks behind his eyes extinguish themselves. He takes Jaehwan’s hand and lifts it to his mouth, brushing the pads of Jaehwan’s fingers over his lips.

“Happy?” he asks softly, nipping at Jaehwan’s thumb.

“Very,” Jaehwan responds automatically with a ghost of a grin on his face, moving in closer for sleep and exhaling slow, his breath raising goosebumps on Sanghyuk’s cooling skin.

*


End file.
